


HANDSOME – The Bees Knees

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: ROUND 7Lord Tony is a handful at the best of times. His long suffering assistant and bodyguard Steve sometimes wonders why he stays when his love is unrequited and the flights of fancy so far afield sometimes.Then he remembers why.





	HANDSOME – The Bees Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's time for Dr. Zone!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108182) by [Selofain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain). 



Steve often wondered what exactly went on in Lord Stark’s mind to allow him to make the leaps he does. Other days, like today, where he was in a literal monkey suit, carrying a diving helmet with a clock face instead of a normal glass viewing grate... Steve just wanted to know why he stuck around for this abuse. Sure, he owed the man’s father for saving his life. Yes, he had so many feelings for the man, but... just sometimes... Steve wondered if Tony didn’t belong in the institutions instead of in the labs. “Seriously?” he asked, verifying Bee-hicle was truly the word they were using for this- thing. The sled had bells and whistles and glowing runes and what looked like stained glass wings. And Tony was swearing up and down that it traveled in time.

Steve wished that were true. He could go save Bucky from the landslide pushing him off the cliff, and- oh a dozen other things. Tony snaps his fingers to regain Steve’s attention, no more bothered by the zone out than he ever is. “You are still hung up on the name aren’t you. Aren’t you curious as to the time travel? I mean, you spend half your time lolling about in the past. Isn’t there anyone you want to go see?” Tony knew about Bucky, Steve had, when very upset, one year, told him all about the man that was his brother in all but blood.

Tony motioned to the car “Flying time travel- did I mention it’s snowstorm proof?” Steve stared at him, at the diving bell  and monkey suit he was wearing, while Tony was wearing a hodge podge, and smelling faintly of absinthe.

“Yes” Steve agreed, starting to put things together. “I can think of someone. But didn’t you, when I mentioned time travel last, tell me that by changing something like that- I would undo the universe as it was- and rewrite it?” Tony shifted and looked away, arms flying and hands swinging. “yes, sure, saving Buckaroo will probably change a few things, it’s why you’ve got the diving bell. I made that suit to protect you from the ripple and all the,” That hand wave was not comforting. That is the handwave of explosions. The fact that Tony, For Fuck’s Sake, Stark has a handwave specifically for downplaying explosive repercussions is a large part of why Steve spends so many hours questioning his own and Tony’s sanity.

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose. It sometimes takes a while to get to where he can think like Tony and parse through what Tony’s newest hairbrained scheme is. “Yes- that protects me- but what ab-“ Steve pauses, closes his eyes and focuses on breathing. In and out. “You know this will kill you.” It’s not a question.

Tony huffs and wiggles his hands, the clicking and clanking of the package in his hand lets Steve track the motion even with his eyes still closed. “Not for certain, it’s a possibility, but I mean, you get the love of your life back, and it’s not like I’m the easiest to be around and-“ Steve wants to use the machine to go back in time and punch Howard Stark right in his mouth, then take the young boy who had been so kind to him before the alchemy, and run away.

“And what part of **_you come first_** doesn’t click? For a genius-“ Steve cracks his eye and stares at Tony, at the upset and stubborn tilt that masks so much pain. And then, for a man who is genetically perfect- Steve can sometimes feel dense.

“Oh. Tony,” Steve’s voice is soft, and he reaches out for the beautiful wreck of an inventor and lord. Tony, as always, reacts to this show of emotion as if being attacked, arms up and crossing to ward off the gentle touch “No, niet, whatever it is- no. Look if you don’t want to save Borky-“ Steve pulled Tony closer, and pressed his forehead to Tony’s.

The motion made Tony stop talking, and Steve used that. “Tony, He was my _brother_. Yes, I loved him. But I love you more than anyone else. Even when you frustrate me to tears, I wouldn’t truly trade you.” Steve looks into startled eyes, unsure and a bit hazy with intoxication. He can see when Tony gets it, the way his eyes go comically wide and a bit misty.   
“Yes, well, of course you do. I’m irreplaceable. You’d better help me move this thing into the vault. Can’t just leave it sitting around.” He huffs, desperately covering the emotions he is having right now.

Steve lets him go, moving to the sled, to help move it into the vault of dangerous and unstable things. Someday it will go sky high- and on that day, Steve will be very glad he insisted on so many wards to surround it and channel the energy upwards. But till then, he had a few ideas he could focus on for channeling Tony’s energies. Knowing that perhaps Tony loved him back, opened so very many new avenues up for exploration... not least of which was kissing. He was rather excited to try that. They could be deranged together. Explosive as he is, Tony is a perfect match for Steve.


End file.
